In general, lighting devices are devices that make a dark portion bright using a variety of light sources. Lighting devices are used to illuminate a certain object or place and to express an atmosphere with a desired shape or color.
Recently, a variety of lighting devices using a light-emitting diode (LED) have become popular due to development of an LED technology. For example, a lighting device according to the related art includes an LED light source and a diffusion plate that diffuses light emitted from the LED light source to emit a diffused light to the outside.
Most lighting devices according to the related art are configured to output uniform light to the entire light-emitting surface. Also, in order to express the atmosphere with the desired shape or color, a portion of lighting devices according to the related art use a color filter or a filter having a light-transmitting hole of a desired shape.
However, when the atmosphere is expressed in a desired shape or color using a lighting device according to the related art, the configuration of a device is mechanically complicated. Thus, a degree of freedom of design in the desired shape is limited, and installation or manipulation is difficult. In this way, lighting devices that are easily manufactured and installed with a simple structure are required to express light images having the desired shape or atmosphere.
Furthermore, in case of a lighting device that should be installed in a predetermined space, such as in a car lamp, flexible characteristics are required in the lighting device. However, due to a structural limitation of a light-emitting package itself, it is difficult to freely make a design and to satisfy implementation of aesthetic elements of an image when the lighting device is not turned on.